Display systems, including virtual reality systems, allow a user to visualize digital worlds. Mixed reality systems bring people, places, and objects from both physical and digital worlds together. As an example, a mixed reality system may allow a user to interact with virtual objects, including holograms and thus enabling a user of the system to visualize and work with digital content as part of the real world. Users may drag and drop holograms as part of their view of the real world.
Virtual and mixed reality systems can be implemented using head mounted displays that can project the virtual digital content in front of the user's eyes. In such systems, to create a depth of perception, both signals from a left display module and a right display module are combined to create a simulated view for the user. Any lack of alignment between the left and right signals can create an inferior user experience. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for display alignment tracking.